Te Veo El Próximo Martes
by Big Time Moch
Summary: AU. Tal vez algún día vuelva a ese bar. Algún día en que este muy desesperado… o muy borracho. Por ahora, no me quedare aquí, el día está muy lindo. Tal vez el próximo martes. Kogan. One-Shot. Song-fic de la canción C U Next Tuesday de Ke ha.


**SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPL- Oh! Eres tu... Crei que eras Logan...**

**No importa... entra! Es su fiesta sorpresa!**

**Ok ya .-. Disculpen, mi salud mental no esta bien ultimamente... Y bueno, culpo a Carlos! SE VA A CASAR! Cual es su problema?! No me malinterpreten, me encanta Carlexa, de hecho yo quiero un noviazgo asi! pero que se vallan a casar hace todo mas real! y creo que es tiempo que hacepte que no me casaré con Carlos... Pero Kendall... aun tengo posibilidades...**

**Como sea -_-**

**Como siempre hago sufrir a Kendo Hermoso y hoy es el cumple de Logie pues... es su turno de sufrir! Yay! Pero parece que tengo una imposibilidad de hacer algun fic sin Kendall como parte de la pareja... asi no funcionan las cosas.**

**Anyways, la historia de este fic es bastante aburrida... estaba en el baño, tomando... bueno, un baño y bueno, las cosas vienen cuando estoy mojada... Asi que escribi este fic! Y si, es un song-fic... para variarle un poco (sarcasmo) Como sea. La cancion es C U Next Tuesday de Ke$ha y bueno... escuchenla, es muy buena.**

**Creo que ya los aburri asi que DISFRUTEN! Ah, y bueno, narra Logan... Ultimamente he escrito muchas historias donde tengo que especificar quien narra... anyways...**

* * *

Nos conocimos en un bar un martes. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo fui tan estúpido. Las luces me segaban, tenía un poco de frio y no podía encontrar a mis amigos.

Me encontraste en ese momento de debilidad y el whiskey en mi sistema no ayudó. Me invitaste a bailar y no pude negarme. Una voz en mi mente me gritaba algo, pero el alcohol hacia que sonara distante y confusa. Bailamos toda la noche y hasta me besaste. Seguro estaba planeado.

Te di mi número y yo estúpidamente esperé tu llamada toda la semana. Lo único que me llego de ti fue un mensaje para que nos encontráramos en el mismo bar el siguiente martes.

Esa vez fuimos más lejos. Hicimos el amor. O al menos eso creí yo, seguro que para ti solo fue coger. Recuerdo que desperté contigo a mi lado, tus ojos verdes mirándome. En ese momento estaba convencido de que me amabas y yo también te amaba. Como dije, estúpido.

Tu teléfono sonó y saliste casi corriendo del cuarto del hotel. No sin antes darme un beso y un "Te veo el próximo martes".

Toda esa semana trate de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero me seguía molestando. ¿Por qué solo los martes?

Esa semana, no recuerdo bien el día, vi a un tipo alto y rubio, muy parecido a ti, en el centro comercial con una chica rubia muy cariñoso. Elimine inmediatamente la posibilidad de que fueras tú porque, bueno, tú me amabas, ¿no?

El tercer martes nos vimos en el bar igual que siempre y después fuimos a tu apartamento. Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, estaba solo en la cama y un olor delicioso salía de la cocina. Cuando iba a salir de la cama, te llegó un mensaje. No pude evitar abrirlo.

La foto de contacto era de ti y la misma chica rubia del centro comercial. El mensaje decía que ella volvería antes de su viaje y que te amaba. Entonces me di cuenta…

Me puse mi ropa y tome mis cosas. Salí de la habitación con tu celular en la mano. Te pregunté que si tenías novia y me dijiste que no, que de donde sacaba esa tontería. Y entonces ya no pude más.

Te grité que ya lo sabía todo y que ya no me mintieras. Que admitieras que habías mentido. Tú te quedaste callado. Tomé una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme. Te dije en un tono más calmado que ya no quería nada contigo, que no me marcaras, que yo tenía tu número y te hablaría si te necesitaba algún día. Trataste de decir algo pero te interrumpí con algo como "que seas feliz con tu chica" y me fui.

Trataste de detenerme pero no te hice caso. Deje tu celular en la mesa y salí por la puerta. No sin un "te veo el próximo martes". Ese martes nunca llegó.

Tal vez algún día vuelva a ese bar. Algún día en que este muy desesperado… o muy borracho. Por ahora, no me quedare aquí, el día está muy lindo. Tal vez el próximo martes.

* * *

**Lo se, es muy corto... No me importa, me gusto asi-_-. Espero que a ustedes tambien :D**

**Disculpen mis cambios de humor, es culpa de gente estupida que me hace sentir cosas que no deberia -_-**

**Espero que les haya gustado bla bla bla dejen review bla bla bla, bla bla bla. **

**Ah, y AniRusher, fuck you! Te extraño! Ya no te vallas de pinta o no dejes que te cachen, cualquiera de las dos funciona para mi! Tengo tanto que contarte!**

**A todos mis otros adorables lectores...**

**Love  
Moch 3**


End file.
